


Interruptus (Troll in the Dungeons!)

by Dziude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humour, Inappropriate Humor, Minerva has no chill, Snape's Luck, trolololol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dziude/pseuds/Dziude
Summary: The trials and vexations of Severus Snape are neverending......





	Interruptus (Troll in the Dungeons!)

**Author's Note:**

> Daft foolishness. There really is no excuse for this but it came into my head during class about 2 years ago. It steadfastly refused to depart. I ended up laughing madly, alone in the store cupboard. The students correctly surmised I had lost the plot. My condolences to Neelix, who read it. All characters are adults.

Severus Snape flung open the door so violently that it slammed back against the wall. He looked livid, his hair sticking out in all directions. Minerva noticed with surprise that his shirt was untucked, and he wasn't wearing any shoes.  
  
"Good gracious Severus, have you been  _fighting_?"

He snarled, leaning forward with his hands on the doorframe. She stepped back in alarm. He looked positively deranged.  
  
_Accident with a dodgy potion?_

  
"There is a  _witch_ , Minerva," he hissed, "against all reason and probability, there is a witch. In there."  
The Potions master jerked his head towards a door behind him.  
  
_An intruder in the castle?_  
  
 Before she could say anything however, he continued.

"Oh yes, there  _is_  a witch. Would you like to know what she is doing, Headmistress, in there?"  
  
His tone was almost conversational now, but neither it nor his rage could quite disguise something akin to unholy glee. Suddenly, she felt that answering him might not be the correct choice.  
  
"She is  _tied up_ , Minerva. In my  _bedroom_."  
  
_Perhaps he's drunk? Or been at Pomona's private herbs?_

"And she's  _not_  wearing any clothes."  
  
He'd leaned out to faux-whisper the last part in her ear in a sibilant, menacing hiss. She went scarlet from ears to tartan slippers.  
  
"So, Headmistress," he stepped back, face now a mask of indifferent enquiry, "What was so urgent that couldn't wait till morning?"

Completely out of her depth, she opened her mouth to snap at him.  
  
Eyebrow aloft, he mouthed the word "naked!" at her. She sputtered.  
  
With a last ghastly grin, he jumped backwards and slammed the door.  
  
_The poor man has finally cracked. I wonder, should I send for Poppy?_

  
She hurried off, oblivious to the hilarity which erupted behind the dungeon door.  
 


End file.
